prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Coat/@comment-26581647-20150707075734
The very 1st time we see a Red Coat is early on in season 2 in the Hastings house when Spencer gets home and asks if Melissa had been out and she lies and says she never left the house yet spencer finds her wet boots and wet Red Rain Coat in which she pulled out a ultra sound picture indicating Melissa went to see the suppose to be dead Ian. Oddly the Liars supect Melissa near the end of season 2 in which she was Black Swan , left the ball through the exit door and later seen standing outside while the cops dragged ou Maya`s body. Meanwhile Mona reveals herself as A and later in Radley says to A I did everthing you told me too indicating A told her to revel herself as A. Took the heat off Melissa but it seems Melissa loves to lie Thus when questioned what she was doing in Ali`s room that nigh she said she was looking for Ian but barged in asking where is she?!! Who better to write a condolence note to Bethany`s parents then the feeling guilty person who buried her alive? Melissa is black veil and red coat. Wren while on the phone and coloring his drawing he colors the brunnettes jacket in red while saying not ex mother in law ex almost mother in law referring to Mrs.Hastings, since he got back with Melissa I assume he was drawing his future with Melissa who owns a Red Coat. Wren attended Ali`s funeral in the pilot episode as we see him in the background assumed next to a unvisable Melissa, we neve see Melissa but we know she attended. Outside the church after the liars exit we see Black veil in the background. Mona was A in 1st 2 seasons in the sense she was the one sending texts and torturing the liars but when you take that all away it`s really about Melissa and Ian which is A`s story. I think Charles is Big A as promised. I think he got out of redley at 16 which would be 2002 since he is more then a year older then Jason. That gave him 3 years to become someone else. Bethany would of been 10-11 at this time. I think the 2005 prom a switch was made, Charles killed someone and took over their idenity. In season 2 Spencer tells Melissa to remember how she would protect her in elementary school against bullies and one girl had whipped her with a skipping rope and Melissa told the girl if she didn`t leave the girl alone she would eat it. Melissa had no memory of this. Bethany was 17 in 2009 so would be 15 in 2007 when Marion died and 13 in 2005 and was 2 years older then the liars who would be 11 in 2005. Melissa would be 18. I think Melissa Hastings was killed the night of the 2005 prom and Charles took her place thus no memory of protecting Spencer in elementery school from the bully. This would mean Charles is now transgender. Well people say Melissa has been pregant. no prrof of this to be honest. We know just before Labor day she was scheduled to have an abortion in which she never attented to because she conviently miscarried. Why fake being pregnat? Well Ian had a wondering eye for Ali who told Cece she thought she could be pregant with beach hottie. Woman get pregant to trap a man all the time. They never said why she was to abort the baby, only a year lady Melissa wants a baby with Ian. I assume Ian didn`t want a baby so she faked a miscarraige. When Ian returns Melissa says he broke her heart and he was the one to end things. We were never told why. We know like a day later after Ian returned Melissa proposed and the next day got married. Was Ian blackmailed into that? Part of his tape gets mailed to the cops as Ian returns to Rosewood, Ian agrees to a date and Toby is framed but more of the video with Ian on it is sent to the liars but vanishes afterwards. A didn`t want the liars to be able to prove his guilt but think it. The tree stump with Ian loves Alison appears. Ian knows the liars think he killed Ali and tells Spencer he thought Ali was stalking him at a frat party. Some girl Ian was with fell down the stairs. The liars thought Ali coul of pushed her. Cece got kicked out of Upenn and blamed the liars. Melissa was likely his stalker and getting Cece kicked out , well how dare you play big sister to Ali. So Ian agrees to Marry Melissa and A burns the tree stumb in a fireplace that we see again when Hannah takes Caleb to the Hastings Cabin. Melissa got what she wanted so no more need to threaten him with getting framed but the liars still suspect him and that keeps him on edge to stay with Melissa plus she has the full video. We know she had access to his laptop to make copies of her own. Melissa casually knocks over a bag for Spencer to pick up and find a ovulation kit. Announces she`s tring to get pregnant and a unhappy Ian overhears. Melissa is very manipulative. SO she than annponces she`s pregnant, we have no prrof of this, no doctor confirmed it and no pregancy test was ever seen. A ultrasound picture was found in her red coat but she could of used someone else`s to show Ian that night. So the liars suspect Ian is alive and Melissa is meeting with him and Melissa most likely caught on that Spencer was being a snoop. So Melissa conviently leaves her barn door ajar while taking a shower and a bag right at the door for Spencer to snoop in and find a kit made for Ian. The liars follow Melissa and she meets with Wren to get pain killers and then goes into a barn and scrams as Ian is dead with a fake suicide note and it focusses on the missing horseshoe in the barn. The horseshoe was given to a store owner to give to Spencer prior when Spencer had pawned Melissa`s ring and went to get it back. A had met with the store owner and we saw A give him the horseshoe as he said I knew the ring didn`t belong to her. How does he know this unless A gave him proof? Melissa was the owner of the ring so she would have proof. We know she met with Ian prior because she showed hom the ultra sound. Ian was confrimed dead a week prior to being found so likely she killed him the night she met him with the ultra sound and it didn`t go well. She than is caught faking her pregnancy which she says she miscarried after she found the body. When she and Spencer were ht by a car and she laid in the hospital no doctors speak to Spencer but she tells her mom they want to keep Melissa to monitor the bay as it foccuses on Melissa lying with eyes shut and a smirk on her face. Spencer repeated wht she told spencer and it worked. Melissa was never pregant and faked both pregnancies and got caught and fed lies like she always does. Sara Harvey may have been a girl filmed by the N.A.T. Club that Ian took a liking for making her a target. Melissa and Garret were worried about the liars and the tapes but Garret said it didn`t matter they already seen the videos , this is after Spencer sees Melissa barge into Ali`s room. There was something more Melissa was worried about and on the train Garret told Aria why Jenna thought he killed Ali. A killed him before he could speak any more leaving whatever Melissa was hiding kept secret. Melissa and Wilden were the queen of hearts and once revealed Melissa blames all the harmful stuff on Wilden and cries blackmail but on the train when pushing the crate with Aria and a dead Garret in it , it`s Melissa coaxing Wilden to push and is the driving force of it. So Melissa sent Jenna and Shana to the lodge where the fire occured and of course once the heat is back on Melissa she forces Shana to reveal herself as A and all heat falls off Melissa once again. Of course sending a text saying Melissa was not A helped witht that as well. So both times the heat is on Melissa we get an A reveal. In season 5 when Spencer goes to see Melissa in England we see a Big A knickknack on Melissa`s dresser several times as Melissa gives Spencer a dress to wear from her closet and when Colin is in the doorway talking to Spencer. Can`t get a bigger clue than that. As far as the night Ali vanished goes I think we see Mr.sD on a call with 911 in which she made the call. She says send someone immediately and hangs up. 30 seconds later like all 911 operators are trained to do when a call ends like that is call back in which the phone rings and she says hurry just send someone please. I think she found out Melissa was Charles that night. In between the calls she tells Ali never to turn your back on a hastings. I think the Teddy bear Marlene posted pics of with young charles is a clue and fits into that night. we see Mrs.Hasting when approached by Ali sorting through stuff and a Teddy bear in her hands. I think Mrs.D saw the teddy bear and recognized it as Charles. The Teddy bear is seen again When Jason moves home and tosses out stuff people left for Ali and again in Charles lair.Mrs.D witnessed Spencer and Ali`s fight as did Cece and Mrs.D paid her to not say what she saw. Melissa claimed she saw the fight in which she figured it was Spencer that hurt Ali. Cece also tells the cops she knows who killed the girl in Alison`s grave and that person is after Ali. So if Mrs.D paid Cece not to say what she saw then she is covering for the person before Ali is struck in the head.Melissa never mentioned Mrs.D and Cece seeing the fight. We are missing an improtnat piece to be inserted here after the fight. later we see Melissa on a call saying do I have to call 911 to get your attention? Did she know Mrs.D already called the 911? Who was sent when Mrs.D requested to send someone? No one showed up that we know of but Wilden was a cop at the time thus we know 2 years prior he took the initial report of Marions death and marked it as a suicide when Mr.sD was on the board at Radley. We know he kew Melissa because of the Cape Cod picture. SO it`s likely he was sent to the house and whom Melissa was talking to as we know he was the 2nd queen of hearts with Melissa. I do think it was Melissa`s plan to have both Ali and Bethany present thus when Ali found the yellow top marked mom she also looked up and saw a Message from A on her mirror indicating A was in her room to plant the top. Also most likely Ali didn`t invite bethany and Melissa wrote the invite. Spencer and Emily went to the stables where Mrs.D took Bethany and found Melissa`s old riding hat with her initials in it indicating Melissa was observing and watching.A jealous charles sees his Radley friend bonding with his mother who always loved Ali more than he. It`s after Spencer and Ali`s fight that Jason sees Cece talking with Melissa so most it makes sense that they were together when they saw the fight, when Cece was interrogated for Wilden`s death we got a sense from her look at Mrs.D that she was still hushed about something. Something major happened after the fight, perhaps Bethany showed up and caused a scene, it`s open for possibioties but I do belive wilden showed up at some point and Melissa is really Charles and the real Melissa is dead and perhaps buried in Charles grave. I think Sara Harvey could be either the girl Mrs.D chased down when she thought she saw Ali and helped the runaway which made her a target or a girl the N.A.T club watched and Ian took a liking to making her a target. The he`s going to kill me -M written in Charles lair is most likely from Melissa back in 2005 and not Mona like we`re to assume.